1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved golf putting practice device and more particularly, to a device for training and practicing putting a golf ball more accurately.
2. Description of Related Art
Various types of golf putting practice devices for training and practicing putting a golf ball are generally in the art to be utilized with a guide member consisting of a flat rectangular shaped base and a pair of elongated vertically spaced apart and parallel side rails.
However, these golf putting practice devices suffer from a number of problems such as, for example, it is difficult for the user to perceive rectilinear movement of the putter; it is impossible to practice strong and weak control of the swing distance based on the distance of the ball from the hole, and it is difficult for a user to perceive and confirm visually that the putter is squarely at right angles with a base of the device.
Such golf putting practice devices are described in Gevertz, U.S. Pat. No. 3,332,688; Donaldson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,471,155; King, U.S. Pat. No. 3,885,796; Ford et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,868,116; Henderson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,934,874; Berkey, U.S. Pat. No. 4,082,287; Woodson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,153,255; Lindner, U.S. Pat. No. 4,230,319; Solheim et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,453,717; Hoyt, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 4,826,174; Baber et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,646; Sheltman et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,246,233; and Beck, U.S. Pat. No. 5,282,627.